Sarah Melvin (1800-1839)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Sarah's parents, Joseph Melvin (1765-1817) and Phebe Melvin, moved from Berkely/Jefferson County VA/WV to Greene Co TN just before the turn of the century. Joseph's father died in 1804, and left a bequest of $300 to his son; his will was probated in 1808, and it is at this time that Joseph moves to Madison County OH. It seems likely that this move was enabled by his inheritance. Sarah married James Taylor in 1817. The probably settled near her parents "in the Lower Glade" area of Madison County. Over the course of their marriage James and Sarah raised thirteen children. Their places of birth, as shown by various families genealogies, but unconfirmed, give us a good idea of their movements through time. The first of their children were born in Madison County Ohio, but later children were born in Parke County Indiana. While there is some inconsistency in the POB's of their children, it seems likely that the family moved to Parke County sometime between 1825 and 1829. It also seems likely that they initially settled in Wabash township, but by 1831 were living in nearby Lyford township. Wabash and Lyford are adjacent townships in the Wabash River Valley, and it is likely the their homes in Wabash and Lyford were only a few miles apart. Sarah died, probably in Wabash township, in 1839. She is buried in the Hixon Cemetery a few miles outside of Mecca, Parke Co Indiana. James remained in the same area until his death of "fever" in 1850, when he appears in the 1850 Mortality Schedule for Indiana as a "farmer". Sarah was just 40 years of age at her death, At his death James was probably no older than 55. Historic map of a portion of Parke County Indiana, showing Rockville, and (red dot) the location of the Hixon Cemetery. For a topographic map of showing the location of the Hixon Cemetery, click here Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> Name, AKA: Entry<---> Some genealogists list her given name as "Sallie" Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 17 Dec 1799 Cmnt<---> a DOB of 2 January 1800 is also cited by some authors. Presently there is no basis for supporting one date over the other. Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Washington Co TN Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 13 Nov 1839 Cmnt<---> Beckwith 1880:320 gives DOD as November 1839 Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Wabash Township, Parke Co IN Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Hixon Cemetery, Mecca IN Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> James T. Taylor (1794-1850) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 23 August 1817 Cmnt<---> Consistent with YOB of eldest child; Sarah would have been between 17 and 18 years of age, which is a plausible age of marriage Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Madison Co, OH Cmnt<---> consistent with fact that Sarah's parents were here just before and just after her marriage, and that James appears in the 1820 census for Madison Co OH Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Joseph Melvin (1765-1817) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Phebe Van Vacter (1766-1821) Cmnt<---> Ancestry ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Mary Ann Taylor 29 Sep 1819 Madison Co., OH Abt. 1820 Madison Co., OH Phebe Taylor 1 Jan 1821 Madison Co., OH Abt. 1830 Parke Co., IN. Nancy Jane Taylor 31 Jan 1823 Madison Co., OH Abt. 1850 Parke Co., IN Robert Mahaffy 1845 Parke Co., IN Robert Taylor (1824-1874) 4 Apr 1824 Madison,OH 7 Dec 1874 Ohiowa, Filmore Co., NE. Ama Marie Goldizen (1827-1890) 17 April 1849 Rockville, Parke Co Indiana John L. Taylor 11 Apr 1825 Madison Co., OH 3 Oct 1914 Belvedere, DeKalb Co., IL. Joseph M. Taylor 11 Mar 1829 Parke Co., IN 26 May 1894 Montezuma, IN Silas Taylor 28 Nov 1830 Wabash, Parke, IN 2 May 1923 Sullivan,Vigo Co., IN. Lucinda Davis (-1880) 6 jan 1857 Florida Township See Beckwith 1880:320 for a biography; gives DOB, DOM, POM, etc. James Taylor 3 May 1832 Lyford, Parke Co., IN Abt. 1840 Lyford, Parke Co., IN Thomas Taylor 3 May 1832 Lyford, Parke Co., IN Abt. 1840 Lyford, Parke Co., IN Roxia Ann Taylor 5 Nov 1834 Lyford, Parke Co., IN 2 Mar 1905 Honey Creek, Henry Co., IN Some give DOB as 1831 Harrison Taylor 8 May 1836 Lyford, Parke Co., IN 22 Feb 1897 Montezuma, IN. Mary Catherine Shoemaker 6 May 1866 Vigo Co., IN Amy Taylor 3 May 1838 IN 1840 IN Note similarity of DOB with brothers James and Thomas; possible confusion Family History Alternative Interpretation Records /Notes References #Beckwith, H.W., 1880. Hiostory of Vigo and Parke Counties. Chicago, HH Hill and N Iddings, Publ. Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template